ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, y todas los que no sean caprichosos, esperaban ansiosas que llegara para celebrarla como se debe junto a sus seres queridos. ¿Pero cómo celebrar ese día cuando se es el "representante de todo lo malo"? ya que Damien siendo como es, lo más seguro es que nunca podrá entender el significado de esa fecha, ¿Pero Pip le hará cambiar de opinión?


**ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO**

 **Buenas noches querido público, como es tradición en cada año, hago un fic navideño, y a pesar de que ya había hecho uno de DBZ, obviamente no puedo quedarme sin hacer uno sobre SP.**

 **Como dice el Sumary, los protagonistas aquí serán el pobre diablo de Damien y el angelical de Pip (Enseguida las fanáticas del DIP sonríen de la emoción) ¿Ni siquiera en noche buena pueden dejar a un lado sus espíritus Yaoistas? Eh… mejor no respondan.**

 **Empecemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que dejaron pasar otro año sin reconocer su noviazgo, la aparición de personajes de otras series son de sus respectivos dueños al igual que las canciones que muestra aquí, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 _-Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad-_ esta era una de las tantas canciones entonadas por los habitantes del pueblo de South Park que muy felizmente esperaban a que llegara esa festividad tan especial que tan solo se da una vez al año.

En especial los pequeños y alegres niños que se hacían muchas ilusiones con lo que San Nicolás les fuera a traer como regalo. Ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos inocentes era más que suficiente para que aquellos que han olvidado el verdadero significado de esa celebración lo recordaran y se contagiaran del espíritu navideño y la buena vibra de los demás.

-¡YO QUERÍA ESE JUGUETE, YO QUERÍA ESE JUGUETE, YO QUERÍA ESE JUGUETE!- o por lo menos se supone que esa es la teoría ya que nunca van a faltar esos niños caprichosos que solo piensan en los regalos y hacen todo tipo de berrinches cuando no les dan lo que quieren.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para tener que lidiar con esto cada año durante estas festividades?- se quejó la mamá de ese niño mientras se lo llevaba a rastras de la tienda en dónde antes estaban.

-No es tu culpa, querida. Es que se me olvidó ponerme el condón en esa ocasión y pues… este es el resultado- quiso calmarla su marido ya también fastidiado por todo el berrinche que hacía el niño.

Pero no solo los menores de edad eran los que hacían algún escandalo o se quejaban cuando no conseguían lo que querían o cuando algo no les salía como quieren que salga, ya que tanto adolescentes como adultos también se molestaban cuando eso pasaba.

 _ **Como por ejemplo…**_

-¿Teléfono pantalla táctil modelo X? ¡SI YO HABÍA PEDIDO UNO MODELO Z!- se quejó Randy, que al no poder esperar por más tiempo que llegara el día de navidad, esculcó los regalos bajo el árbol.

-Randy, por lo que más quieras, no comiences hacer una escena de niño chiquito- le suplicó Sharon ya sabiendo como era su forma de ser y lo que está dispuesto hacer.

-¡ES QUE ESPERÉ TANTO TIEMPO POR ESTO, SHARON! Y no me puedo conformar como cualquier cosa- sin dudas tiene el espíritu egoísta y caprichoso que un mocoso rico malcriado.

-Que no haga de nuevo alguna estupidez para conseguir lo que quiere, que no haga de nuevo alguna estupidez para conseguir lo que quiere. ¡ES TODO LO QUE PIDO!- imploraba Stan con la misma desesperación que su progenitora sujetándose el puente de la nariz -lo último que necesitamos es que arruine la navidad con una de sus tantas tonterías o que se meta en problemas graves para conseguir lo que quiere. Como en esa ocasión cuando se volvió un monstruo enorme y comenzó a causar destrozos por el pueblo- le dio un escalofrío al recordar eso.

 _ **Y también…**_

-¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡ESTAMOS HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA CUBRIR LA DEMANDA! ¡Solo ténganos algo más de paciencia!- hablaba apurado un gnomo o duende por un teléfono.

Todos los duendes que trabajan para Santa Claus en su taller en el Polo Norte estaban hasta las orejas por la cantidad de cosas que debían hacer. La maquinara que usaban para la creación de juguetes trabajaban a máxima potencia, tanta, que parecían romperse en cualquier momento y la alarmante cantidad de vapor, humo y chispas que creaban, formaban una atmosfera de trabajo para nada sana que acabaría con los pulmones de todo aquel que no esté acostumbrado a eso.

Los gnomos literalmente hacían maromas moviéndose de un lado a otro cargando los obsequios o las piezas para estos, cayéndose en más de una ocasión y que los demás se tropezaran y también cayeran, en un efecto dominó, unos encimas de otros formando un desastre monumental.

-¡AY NO ME JODAN! ¡Es el quinto accidente como ese este mismo día!- se quejó el mismo duende que estaba hablando por teléfono, parecía ser un supervisor -¡Levántense y sigan trabajando!

-Cada año se hace más difícil- se quejó San Nicolás frustrado, y con una temblorosa mano derecha, se llevó una botella de licor a la boca -ya no es como en los viejos tiempos cuando solo los niños eran los que pedían regalos ¡NO! Ahora también los adultos, y no solo piden una sola cosa ¡PIDEN MONTAÑAS DE OBJETOS! No tienen consideración con aquellos que hacen hasta lo imposible para repartir la magia navideña en sus hogares y han olvidado el verdadero significado de ese día. Todo por culpa de esas corporaciones codiciosas y sin alma que han comercializado lo que antes era una festividad santa para llenarse los bolsillos- dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Y por si fuera poco, cada año tengo que aguantar los berrinches de ESTE cuando nadie recuerda que es su cumpleaños- señaló con el pulgar a Jesús que estaba sentado frente a una mesa, tapándose la cara con ambas manos chillando y lamentándose.

-Es que todos solo piensan en sí mismos y en los regalos ¡QUE YA NI RECUERDAN QUE CUMPLO AÑOS, BUAAHH!- si de por sí todos ya estaban frustrados por lo atareados que estaban, lidiar con sus lloriqueos los ponía de peor humor del que ya estaban.

-Deja de estar así. Mira, tengo esto para animarte- Buda le ofreció una bolsa con "polvito blanco"

-¡CÁLLATE BUDA!- le gritó el santo y el hombre de traje rojo molestos por semejante propuesta.

 _ **O como esto…**_

-¡LARA, LARA, LARA! ¡Me van a dar muchos regalos y a ti no porque eres judío! ¡LARA, LARA, LARA!- el culón de Cartman, pese a sus más de 17 años de edad, seguía comportándose como el niño inmaduro, egoísta, ególatra, sádico y burlón que ha sido y siempre será, en especial si se trata de molestar a Kyle por su religión.

-Solo tienes esa cantidad de regalos, mojón gordo idiota, por la cantidad de hombres que van a cogerse a tu puta madre cuando no estás presente. En cambio a mí, me dan muchos más regalos en Hanukkah sin que alguno de mis padres les tenga que chupar el pito a cualquier pendejo que ofrezca centavos por la mamada- el contraataque del pelirrojo de Ushanka verde fue más que suficiente para cerrarle su enorme boca y se pusiera rojo del coraje ya que por más que lo niegue, esa era la cruda verdad que nunca podrá cambiar.

-La navidad no sería la misma sin que este par de locas estén peleando por las mismas pendejadas de siempre- a Kenny y a Butters eso les daba mucha risa -pero yo también estoy en las mismas porque mi familia y yo apenas y tenemos para comer. Tenía tantas ganas de regalarle a Karen ese oso de peluche que tanto atesoraba…- desvió la mirada soltando un gemido de lamento.

-"¡OH NO! Si esta es la parte en la que se supone en la que nosotros debemos tenerle compasión y ayudarlo de algún modo para que no pase una navidad de mierda, ¡ESTÁ EN EL CUENTO EQUIVOCADO!"- la otra personalidad del rubio de suéter celeste no perdió tiempo en mostrar su para nada altruista aptitud y poco interés en el infortunio de las demás personas.

-Pero Kenny es uno de mis mejores amigos y tanto él como su familia siempre sufren por su decadente situación económica. En esta época lo que verdaderamente importa no son los regalos, sino estar junto con la familia, ayudar al desamparado y extenderle la mano al que está pasando por una situación difícil- Butters siendo tan gentil y considerado, fue impulsado por ese gran corazón de oro que tiene a no dejar tirado al rubio inmortal a su suerte -descuida, Kenny. Si quieres, puedo convencer a mis padres y demás familiares de que hagan caridad para tu familia y las demás personas que sean como tú para que no vuelvan a pasar penurias en esta época.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Butters?- los ojos de Kenny brillaron con ilusión y esperanza.

-"No. Solo te lo decimos para darte falsas esperanzas, gran huevón"- se burló la otra personalidad de Butters, que ignorándolo por completo, le dijo que sí estaba hablando en serio.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! No sabes cuánto significaría para mí y para todos recibir ese tipo de ayuda.

-De nada, Kenny. Para eso son los amigos de verdad- luego de que el otro volviera a sonreír con ternura, se quedaron ahí quietos sin hacer nada más aparte de parpadear y sin prestarle atención a la discusión entre Kyle y Eric que ya se habían comenzado a agarrar a trompadas -oye Kenny… ¿No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando?- miró de un lado a otro algo asustado.

-Sí. Es como si alguien esperara que ocurriera algo entre nosotros dos. ¿Pero qué?- él también vio en distintas direcciones rascándose el lado derecho de la cabeza.

No se percataron de que cerca de ellos había un arbusto que se removía un poco, como si hubiese ahí alguien muy inquieto o frustrado de que algo no saliera como lo tenía planeado.

-¡No hacen nada! Solo se quedan ahí quietos parpadeando, ¡¿Por qué rayos Kenny no le demuestra su afecto y cariño con un beso a forma de agradecimiento?! Si se supone que es alguien que no le importa como los demás lo miren- se quejó una voz de manera molesta

-O tal vez sea porque Butters es demasiado tímido para dar ese gran paso- se lamentó una segunda voz -pero no te preocupes. Solo debemos ser pacientes y en menos de lo que te das cuenta, ya estarán besándose declarando su amor eterno- esto lo dijo con total seguridad.

-Que ellos o algunos de los demás reconozcan ser pareja sería el mejor regalo navideño de todos, ¡Y ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE VA A PASAR!- la primera voz ahora habló con tono soñador.

Pero de entre todas las personas que se quejaban de alguna manera u otra por la navidad ya sea por mero capricho o porque no consiguieron algo que creen merecerse o porque creen merecerse más de lo que en realidad tienen merecido, había alguien muy particular que literalmente echaba humo de las orejas por la buena energía que transmitían las personas con espíritu navideño.

No, no se trataba del Grinch. Sino otro ser que es la antítesis de todo lo que representa esta celebración, y que con tan solo estar a escasos días de que se lleve a cabo, ya tiene un humor de perros, en su caso, un humor de los mil diablos.

-La misma mierda cursi de siempre- escupió veneno Damien, hijo del Diablo, uno de los supuestos "máximos representantes del mal" y blablablá, que veía como varias personas cantaban alegres villancicos navideños -siento que me va a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento por sus cantos- se tapó las oreja muy adolorido -al menos sigo teniendo el suficiente poder para hacer esto- su mano derecha brilló levemente para hacer que se formara un portal de fuego frente a esas personas y que de este salieran unos pequeños demonios rojos que las aterraron e hicieron que corrieran por sus vidas -así está mejor- sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y se retiró.

Para su mala suerte, a donde quiera que fuera tenía que lidiar con más y más cosas relacionadas con la navidad. Los colores verde, blanco y rojo de los distintos adornos colgados en el exterior eran veneno puro para sus ojos color sangre, los cantos son taladros que traspasaban y se incrustaban en lo más profundo de su cráneo y mente infernal, y la alegría en el corazón de las personas hacían que el suyo negro como el ébano latiera con mayor potencia la esencia del odio por sus venas causando que los detestara más e incrementando sus deseos de mortificarlos del algún modo. Pero vamos, ¿Qué más se podría esperar de alguien como lo es él?

Pero más allá del hecho de que sea el hijo del Demonio y que por cuestión de lógica deba odiar todo lo relacionado con lo santo y noble, otro factor que le hace comportarse como el monigote verde mencionado antes, es porque al igual que este, nunca antes ha recibido ese supuesto afecto especial que las personas se transmiten unas a otras cuando llega ese día. Su maricón padre no cuenta ya que él siempre lo ha tratado con muchos mimos y con un cariño que ciertamente es bastante cursi y empalagoso, cosa bastante rara tomando en cuenta su "oficio"

Así que mientras siga sin recibir aunque sea por lo menos una pequeña muestra de amor altruista por parte de alguien más que no sea su padre y que le contagie un poco de su alma navideña, seguirá siendo el mismo cascarrabias que es cada vez que esa fecha se acerque.

-¿Una ayudita, joven?- le pidió limosna un viejo pordiosero que claramente se ve muy enfermo.

-¿Tengo cara de caridad o qué?- respondió indiferente y siguió su camino haciendo una mueca de molestia cuando él dijo por pura educación: "Que Dios lo bendiga"

-¡¿Ya estamos cerca, papi?!- vio a unos niños caminando con sus padres muy entusiasmados. Todos ellos eran mendigos y se dirigían a un refugio para desamparados.

-Falta poco, sean pacientes. Recen para que aún quede la suficiente comida para nosotros y que los demás antes de nosotros no se la hayan acabado toda- les pidió su padre.

-¡MIREN! Ya llegamos- les sonrió su madre cuando al fin llegaron a su lugar, que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, de hecho, parecía a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Espero que tengan de esa deliciosa sopa de pollo que siempre sirven en esta época- el otro niño se relamía los labios y luego se frotó el estómago porque le gruñó suplicando comida.

-Ya les hemos dicho que no se hagan muchas ilusiones y no sean exigentes. Si no alcanza la comida para nosotros, no nos queda de otra que esperar hasta la siguiente ocasión- habló ahora la mamá.

-Pobres almas desafortunadas que se conforman con las sobras- eso le causaba gracia a Damien.

Su alegría por el infortunio de los demás no duró mucho debido a que ahora se topó con unos padres y un niño, que a simple vista, se les notaba que eran muy acaudalados. Si eso le quitaba para su nada sano buen genio, era porque la mujer parecía ser muy dulce y trataba con muchos mismos a su hijo, que muy avergonzado, le pedía que dejara de ser tan cursi.

Si no fuera suficiente con que su padre sea abiertamente homosexual y que en más de una ocasión le ha hecho pasar vergüenza por la manera en como lo trata y que tuviera como padrastro a Saddam Husein, ha tenido que vivir año tras año con el pesar de no tener madre. Un ingrediente extra que lo pone de tan mal humor en estos tiempos debido a que como se supone que la navidad hay que pasarla en familia, sin ese factor importante no se podría disfrutar como se debe.

No quiso seguir mortificándose por lo que él llama: "estúpidas hipérboles humanas" y se dirigió a la cafetería de Tweek para tomar algo, y de paso, molestar un poco a las personas que estén ahí.

-¡Hola Damien! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- sin embargo, no fue recibido por el rubio paranoico de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes, sino por otro de pelo un poco largo, ojos café, gorrito y radiante sonrisa.

-¿Pip? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- se sorprendió de verlo. No en vano, ya que él es el único amigo que tiene y ha estado a su lado desde que eran unos niños, y pese a que varias veces lo saca de quicio con su insoportablemente encantadora forma de ser, le deja estar a su lado para así no tener que sufrir el dolor que produce la soledad absoluta.

-Pero que tontico eres, Damien. ¿Qué no ves mi uniforme? ¡Estoy trabajando en la cafetería de Tweek!- respondió dando un leve giro sobre sí mismo para que pudiera apreciarlo -así que dime que te traigo. Te recomiendo pastelitos ¡ESTÁN A MITAD DE PRECIO!- le recomendó.

-Gracias, supongo- tomó asiento -¿Y por qué trabajas? ¿Qué los de Estudiantes de Intercambio no te envían dinero para que puedas costear todos tus gastos?- quiso saber con mucha curiosidad

-Es que necesito dinero extra para algo muy especial. ¿Algo más aparte de los pastelitos?

-Capuchino- pidió algo tosco debido a que seguía extrañado porque él no le había dicho antes sobre este empleo, tomando en cuenta que son tan cercanos, es raro que no se lo informara.

Cuando se fue miró a las demás personas de la cafetería volviendo a enfocar su vista en los alegres niños juntos a sus amorosos padres. A pesar de que sus demoniacos principios le dictaban que no debía dejarse afectar por eso, no puede negar que de chico le hubiera encantado estar en el lugar de esos niños por lo menos una sola vez y poder celebrar ese día como se debe.

¿A quién quiere engañar? No importa cuántas veces se diga a sí mismo que aborrezca la navidad por ser todo lo contrario de lo que él representa, muy en el fondo deseaba poder sentir su esencia y experimentar lo que las personas llaman el espíritu navideño.

-¿Te pasa algo, Damien? Te veo muy pensativo- salió de sus pensamientos cuando Pip volvió con su pedido y se los sirvió.

-Nada, nada. Solo divagaba- habló cortante -¿Y qué vas hacer cuando sea navidad? ¿No vas a volver a Inglaterra para celebrar con tus padres y hermana mayor?- quiso cambiar de tema.

-Oh… recuerda que mis padres están muertos y mi hermana me desprecia. No tengo a nadie con quién celebrar la navidad- le dieron unas enormes ganas de arrancarse la lengua al haber olvidado ese importante detalle y por haber causado que su amigo se pusiera muy triste.

-Perdón, se me olvidó- se disculpó -¿Entonces qué será lo que harás cuando sea 25 de Diciembre?

-Pues iré a ese refugio de desamparados a darle comida y ropa a los menos afortunados como hago todos los años- por fortuna el rubio recuperó su buena aptitud.

-¿Ayudar a esos desamparados que no tienen ni dónde caer muertos? Jamás entendí cuál es la gracia o el propósito de eso- escuchar la idea de ayudar a alguien más hizo que también recuperara la aptitud tan negativa que había tenido antes de llegar a la cafetería.

-No sé si es porque los demonios no puedan sentir empatía por los demás, pero es porque ayudar a los menos afortunados te genera un placer y una satisfacción que no se compara con nada en el mundo- le respondió llevándose una mano al corazón y suspiró sonriendo -y pues… ¿No quieres acompañarme a eso? Somos pocas las personas que nos tomamos la molestia de poner de nuestra parte y siempre son recibidas cualquier otro par de manos extra, ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Claro, siempre y cuando no estés ocupado en otra cosa- le pidió algo tímido.

Damien arqueó una ceja algo sorprendido por esa petición. ¿Él ayudando a gente desconocida y que confían ciegamente en que recibirán algo por parte suya? Desde su punto de vista ese sería un espectáculo muy bizarro. Pero tomando en cuenta que en realidad no tiene nada mejor que hacer, ¿Qué podría perder si deja de lado sus principios y valores demoniacos?

-Está bien, te ayudaré con eso. Pero si alguien se le ocurre exigirme más de lo que le ofrezco, no me haré responsable de mis actos- aún con esta advertencia, el inglés sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! No sabes lo felices que se pondrán todos- el rubio parecía brillar con un aura de alegría pura, cosa que en vez de repudiar al pelinegro, le sacó una leve risa.

Así que siendo ya 25 de Diciembre, los dos se dirigieron al refugio. Al andar por la calle, Pip le contaba entusiasmado sobre todas las veces que ha hecho eso y que esta será sin dudas será la mejor de todas. Eso hacía que Damien se pusiera pensar ya que él, que prácticamente lo puede tener todo, y aun así se mortifica por cosas que considera banales, es amigo de alguien que literalmente no tiene nada y que de todas formas siempre está de lo más feliz de la vida, sin dudas son polos opuestos, como ese viejo dicho dice: "una pareja dispareja"

Al llegar al albergue hizo una mueca de dolor y desagrado al ver algunos crucifijos colgados en las paredes. Si no fuera con el hecho de que en ese día sus poderes infernales se ven afectados de forma significativa, lo que menos quiere es tener que lidiar con objetos o símbolos religiosos.

-Muy bien, Damien. Yo voy a estar repartiendo ropa y tú repartirás la comida, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- aceptó desganado -vengan por la comida. No esperen que vaya de uno en uno como si fuera su sirviente o mesero- le habló a los desamparados, que menos de un parpadeo, ya estaban frente a él pidiendo alimentos -¡Uno a la vez! Si hacen tumulto lo único que les daré será cuernos. Así que hagan una fila y pidan en orden- les exigió.

Todos hicieron el pedido. Al principio se estaba molestando ya que los que recibían los alimentos por parte suya no se tomaban la decencia de dedicarle aunque sea un simple "gracias" haciendo que les diera unas fuertes ganas de chamuscarlos para enseñarles buenos modales.

-Y ahí va la última porción de comida- avisó luego de entregarle a un viejo una lata -buena suerte para la próxima- no le importó que los demás se quejaran -no me provoquen- sus ojos rojos brillaron durante una fracción de segundo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿No hay más comida?- se angustió al ver a una niña muy demacrada y que parecía estar enferma -es que no he comido nada bueno desde la semana pasada, ¿En serio ya no queda más?- esa mirada suplicante fue suficiente para que sintiera algo que nunca sintió por alguien: compasión.

-Ay diablos… esperen un momento. Déjenme ver si puedo conseguir más- les pidió para dirigirse a la salida del lugar ignorando los llamados de Pip para sacar un celular y presionar los botones -¿Sí papá? Oye, necesito que algo… no, no. No quiero un nuevo látigo de fuego para azotar a los curas pedófilos, tampoco otro tridente para clavárselos por el culo. Es que estoy ayudando a unos muertos de hambre y quiero que me envíes parte del banquete que organizaste en nuestra casa… sí, sí. Estoy hablando en serio. ¡Así que rápido antes de que me descubran!- apenas colgó, frente a él se formaron varios portales de fuego de los que salieron mesas con ruedas que llevaban suculentos platillos -¡Aquí tienen más comida! Para que así no se quejen- todos quedaron atónitos

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SEÑOR!- esa misma niña se le acercó y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó sin habla ya que nunca antes alguien le dio esa clase de afecto (aparte de su padre por supuesto) y se sobó ese cachete mientras que lentamente sonreía no con malicia como siempre hace, sino con una felicidad y dicha que jamás había sentido hasta ese momento. Un simple beso de agradecimiento por parte del alma más noble que puede existir es más que suficiente para hacer que hasta el más malo de los malos, deje de ser como es y se vuelva más humano.

Viendo como ahora todos estaban alegres y sus caras estén adornadas por grandes sonrisas de felicidad (sin contar el hecho de que muchos tienen los dientes podridos o estén chimuelos) fue suficiente para que entendiera no solamente lo que Pip le había dicho, sino que también comprendió uno de los verdaderos significados y principios de la navidad: Ser solidario con los demás y ayudarlos cuando estén pasando por momentos difíciles.

-No sabes cuánto significa esto para todos- a Pip estaba que se les salían las lágrimas de le emoción -ahora que nuestra misión está cumplida, puedo darte tu regalo- sacó una cajita.

-¿Regalo?- tomó la caja y al abrirla volvió a perder el aliento al ver que se trataba de una cruz dorada invertida -Pip… no tenías que…- la vio con lujo de detalles -¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque te quiero mucho y eres el único amigo que tengo, como si fueras mi familia. Por eso estuve trabajando en la cafetería para comprarte eso- Damien se conmovió tanto por eso que luchó fuertemente para no derramar lágrimas de fuego.

-Muchas gracias, atesoraré esto por siempre- apegó la cruz al pecho -pero no tengo nada para ti- su amigo le dijo que no había problema -no digas eso. Sabes que con un chasquido de dedos puedo conseguir lo que desees. Tú solo dímelo y será tuyo enseguida- insistió.

-Descuida, descuida. Así estoy bien- rechazó su oferta, pero al ver como la familia de mendigos que Damien vio antes, su cálida expresión de felicidad se invirtió -pero lo que más quisiera en este mundo, es poder ver a mis padres aunque sea una sola vez para decirles cuanto los amo, oír de sus bocas que también me aman, y que pasen conmigo la Noche Buena- gimió triste.

-"¿Así que quiere eso, eh? Creo que sé cómo arreglar eso"- al pelinegro se le prendió el foco.

Siendo más tarde esa misma noche, Pip dormía profundamente en la calidez de su cama. Se removió un poco cuando una brisa agitó las cortinas de su ventana abierta junto a su cabello y sábana, por lo que apego a estas a su cuerpo para no desabrigarse.

-Pip… Pip… mi pequeño ángel, despierta- comenzó a despertar cuando una dulce voz sonó en el aire y sintió como alguien le sobaba sus mechones dorados con ternura.

-Eh… que… ¿Qué pasa?- parpadeó confundido al incorporarse, y al ver a dos figuras frente a él, se asustó al creer que se trataban de ladrones -¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!- se colocó contra un rincón de la cama cubriéndose con la manta de forma defensiva.

-Pip, mi tesoro. ¿No me digas que no nos recuerdas?- agudizó su vista para poder verlos mejor.

-No… no puede ser- abrió los ojos como platos -mamá… papá… ¿Son ustedes?- esos dos individuos eran una bella mujer castaña y un guapo hombre rubio, ambos usaban túnicas blancas, tienen grandes alas de ángel y poseen unas aureolas doradas encima de sus cabezas.

-Por supuesto, hijo. Nos alegramos de que aún nos recuerdes- le sonrió su padre.

-Papá… mamá… ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ VOLVER A VERLOS!- saltó de su cama y fue hasta ellos para abrazarlos con cada brazo soltando cataratas de lágrimas -¡Por favor díganme que no estoy soñando!- se separó de ellos para volver a verlos fijamente.

-Claro que esto es verdad, mi cielito- su mamá le sobó el pelo y él les preguntó cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran ahí -no sabemos muy bien. Solo nos dijeron que alguien insistió mucho para que tuviéramos el permiso de venir al mundo de los vivos y poder estar contigo.

-¿Alguien insistió mucho? Un segundo, ¿Será posible que se tratase de…?- Pip se dio cuenta enseguida de quién fue el responsable de esto.

-Espero que ahora sí pases una verdadera feliz navidad, Pip- Damien estaba fuera de la pequeña casa en donde él vivía, dio media vuelta para alejarse volviendo a sonreír de satisfacción y llevando colgado de su cuello el tan preciado regalo que le dio que brillaba con los rayos de la luna.

Cuando un nuevo día comenzó, caminaba por las calles aún con ese buen sabor de boca y presumiendo el regalo que le dio su amigo, y a diferencia de hace unos días atrás, gozaba totalmente de la calidez que trasmitían las personas y los adornos navideños.

-¡DAMIEN ESPERA!- se detuvo cuando Pip lo llamó y dio media vuelta para verlo, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, él se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas alzándolo del piso y se pusiera azul por la falta de aire -¡Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí!- lo soltó.

-¿A qué te refieres…?- habló con dificultad recuperando a duras penas el aliento.

-¡Por haber hecho que mis padres pudieran pasar la Noche Buena conmigo! Solo tú pudiste haber logrado algo como eso. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- el oji-rojo soltó un bramido.

-Pues digamos que tengo mis métodos para persuadir a los que viven entre las nubes- se puso a recordar.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a cumplirte esa petición?- estaba hablando con el arcángel Miguel luego de enviarle un mensaje para que se vieran en un lugar privado._

 _-¿Qué no puedes hacerle ese favor a mi amigo, una de las almas más nobles y puras que existen?- se molestó por no recibir su ayuda -pero si así lo quieres… entonces no me quedará más opción que mostrarle a todos los otros santurrones estás fotos de ti teniendo sexo con una de mis diablas- sacó de su bolsillo unas fotografías que en efecto, mostraban al ser alado teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer roja, cuernitos y que le hacía chupar el extremo con forma de flecha de la cola._

 _-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS CONSEGUISTE ESAS FO…?!- el "santo" se aterró -¡Está bien, está bien! cumpliré con lo que me pides, ¡PERO NO SE LAS MUESTRES A NADIE!-_

 _-¡JA! Y eso que existen para guiar a los mortales por el camino correcto lejos de la tentación, ¡Cuando tienen las mismas debilidades carnales de ellos!- sonrió victorioso._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Y así fue como tus padres pudieron visitarte en navidad como tanto querías- terminó de explicar.

-¡De nuevo gracias, Damien! Sin dudas eres un amigo de verdad- Philip le dio ahora un abrazo más moderado que fue correspondido por él.

-Descuida. Es lo mínimo que pude haber hecho por una de las pocas personas a quienes en verdad quiero mucho- se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

Tal vez sea el "mal en persona" tal vez sea la representación de todo lo malo y tal vez sea muchas cosas más, pero a final de cuentas, en su ya no tan negro corazón pudo ingresar un poco de…

 _ **ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO…**_

Damien y Pip se quedaron ahí quietos sin hacer nada más aparte de parpadear y ya, hasta que el rubio vio la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y el otro tosió un poco.

-Oye Damien… no sientes… ¿Cómo si nos estuvieran observando?- al igual que Butters y Kenny, comenzaron a sentir que los espiaban, cosa que los incomodó mucho.

-Sí, es lo mismo que pasó en esa ocasión cuando te di las gracias por haberme dado una idea para regalarle algo a papá en el Día del Padre. ¿Quién o quiénes nos están espiando?-

-¿Qué rayos esperan? ¡YA SE DIERON EL ABRAZO! Están a tan solo un pelo de besarse y decir cuánto se aman, ¡QUE LO HAGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- ese mismo arbusto estaba cerca de ellos.

-No quiero ser pesimista, Bebe. Pero parece que estos dos no van a llevar su relación más allá de una fuerte amistad- se lamentó la compañera de la primera voz.

-¡ES QUE ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO WENDY! Nosotras hemos esperado por mucho tiempo el momento en el que ellos se den un tierno y amoroso beso con el que darán el siguiente paso a su relación como se supone que debió pasar desde el Día del Padre ¡Y NOS SALEN CON ESTO!- su amiga ahora era quién literalmente echaba humo de las orejas-

-No siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, Bebe, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere- la pelinegra le palmeó un hombro y negó cabizbaja -¿Vamos a ver si el Kyman o el Bunny pudieron dar un avance?- intentó animarla.

-¡SÍ! ¡Vamos!- ya dejando de estar tan energúmena, ambas salieron del arbusto y se retiraron dando saltitos y tarareando alguna canción mostrando sus inquebrantables espíritus Yaoistas.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 27/12/2016.**

 **¿Qué pensaron? ¿Creyeron que esos dos enseguida se iban a devorar a besos cuando llegara el final del fic como casi siempre pasa en este tipo de situaciones? Pero que prejuiciosos-as. Si dije que esta iba ser una historia de esos dos, no necesariamente tendrían que ser parejita.**

 **Y si se preguntan por qué puse el asunto de Wendy y Bebe esperando ansiosas que se volvieran pareja, es porque recordé de las incontables fanáticas del Yaoi que siempre anhelan ver a los personajes de esta serie junticos en situaciones empalagosas ¡EL ESPÍRITU YAOISTA A TODA POTENCIA! y es justamente lo que hice en mi fic del Día del Padre titulado: "Te Quiero Papá" XD**

 **Pero dejando de lado eso, espero que en serio todos hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que la hayan pasado bien con sus seres queridos y gozado el momento ya que solo se da una vez al año y no se puede desaprovechar, y que no se hayan puesto cascarrabias al no haber recibido el regalo que pidieron ya que como lo he dicho en el pasado, el significado de la navidad es…**

 **-¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS QUE NADIE RECUERDA!- interrumpió de repente Jesús que sigue quejándose.**

 **-Oh no, ¿Siempre tienes que andar diciendo lo mismo cada vez que hago un especial navideño?- me quejé sobándome las sienes -pero sí, también se conmemora el cumpleaños de este llorón, los valores morales que se deben tener en estas época como ser caritativo, perdonar las ofensas, ayudar al prójimo y blablablá.**

 **-Es lo mismo que he dicho en mis anteriores fics navideños: El Mejor Presente es Estar Presente, El Significado de la Navidad, Los Fantasmas de Cartman & ¡A Último Momento! que también son fics muy graciosos y que les gustarán mucho ;)**

 **-Así que como último regalo navideño, les traigo la canción: "Dios Nos Bendecirá" de Andrea Bocelli cantada tanto por los personajes de South Park como los de otras series, ya sean Canon u OC de los distintos fics que existe, han existido y faltan por existir.**

 **-¿Eso no es medio contradictorio?- refutó Craig, que tenía cuernitos de reno y nariz roja.**

 **-En las Tierras de Fan Ficción todo es posible, algo que todos ustedes debieron haber aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo por las diferentes locuras que suceden aquí. Ahora sí, comencemos. A la una, a las dos ¡Y A LAS TRES!**

 _ **-Todos nos juntamos con alma navideña-**_ **empezamos a cantar mientras paso mi brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Coyote Smith y el derecho por los de Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) a la vez que comienzan a aparecer distintos autores, personajes, deidades y diversas figuras religiosas (O anti-religiosas) que se juntan pese a las asperezas que muchos se tienen entre sí.**

 _ **-Grandes y pequeños son los bellos regalos-**_ **mi número 2 hace lo mismo con Sspace Traveler y Dravenoo8. A sus espaldas se reunieron Gary, Trent, Bridón, todos los personajes olvidados de SP y otras series que nada más han aparecido en un solo episodio de sus respectivas series y que casi nunca son tomados en cuenta por los diversos autores que existen y en los fics de estos.**

 **-** _ **Con felicidad y amor los recibiremos-**_ **entonaron ahora… Al Amo, su sexy y psicópata prima Ruina y sus sirvientes, junto con Ice-Berg, los secuaces de este, Lord Caos, el Señor de las Tierras Gélidas, el odioso de Leo, prácticamente todos los que han desempeñado el papel de villanos o antagonistas en las diferentes fics que hay tanto de SP como de otro Fan Doms y casi ninguno se veía muy feliz por tener que participar en algo como esto.**

 _ **-Nos ayudó, nos escuchó, ¡Que loado sea! Y con su amor nos salvará ¡Dios nos Bendecirá!-**_ **mi número 3 paso sus brazos por los hombros de Manrica y de Fipe2. No muy lejos estaban los que odian a este por haber hecho esas "traducciones" y le apuntan con diferentes armas tentados a volverlo coladera olvidando por completo el hecho de que hay que perdonar las ofensas.**

 _ **-A quien sufre y mal está lo acompañaremos, con amor y honestidad lo ayudaremos**_ **\- le tocó el turno a Bill Cipher pasando sus pequeños y negros brazos los hombros de Dipper y Mabel de Gravity Falls. Cerca de ellos estaba todo el elenco de los Fan Fiction Awards 2015 y los distintos seres que aparecieron en este.**

 _ **-Padres, madres, hijos que cantan armonías, se amarán y abrazaran con mi Redentor-**_ **el Luis #4 hizo lo mismo Jva98 (Julio) y Julie, la loca versión femenina de este que está metida en su propio mundo y atrás de ellos se reunieron las distintas familias que existen junto con los miembros del Foro South Park Hispano, después de todo, forman una particular y bien loca familia ¿No?**

 _ **-Con su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos Bendecirá!-**_ **ahora fueron Goku, el amargado de Vegeta, Naruto, el otro cascarrabias de Sasuke, todos los personajes de mangas, animes, Shonen, comics y que estén relacionados de alguna manera u otra con temáticas de héroes y villanos.**

 _ **-Todos nos juntamos con alma navideña, grandes y pequeños son los bellos regalos, con felicidad y amor los recibiremos, nos ayudó, nos escuchó, ¡Que loado sea! Y su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos bendecirá!-**_ **siguieron ahora el Señor Mojón, Toallín, la oveja de Julio, el Espinosaurio Hisper, todos aquellos personajes que representan los más ridículo y absurdo que existe. Apegados a ellos estaban los Guest, Trolls que les encantan joder y el equipo de "Malos Fics y sus Autores" que en vez de cantar tomaban nota de todo lo malo que ocurría.**

 **-¡DIOOOOS NOOOS BENDEEEECIIIIRAAAAAA!- finalizamos todos en coro a la vez que a nuestras espaldas salen disparados fuegos artificiales cuyos estallidos son acompañados por las cabezas de personajes malvados que estallaron por tanta muestra de alegría navideña.**

 **-¡Otra vez espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad!- les deseo a todos los que están leyendo esta barbaridad soplando un espanta suegras.**

 **-¡Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- volvieron a gritar todos en compás.**

 **-No hay nada mejor que hacer un fic como este en donde todos se juntan para celebrar a lo grande esta día tan especial, a pesar de que esto pasa con dos días de retraso- suspiro riendo.**

 **-Y de seguro le pediste a los diferentes autores que pusiste aquí su permiso para que los incluyeras y a sus OC, ¿Cierto?- se burló de mí Bill Cipher, a lo que mi #2 le dio un codazo.**

 **-Oye Luis, esto… ¿No molestaría mucho a esas fanáticas del Yaoi que esperaron ver una escena romántica entre el Damien y Pip de este fic y que se quedaron con las ganas? Podrían tomarse esto como una troleada como la que hiciste con ese DIP necrofílico que hiciste el año pasado llamado "Te Seguiré Amando Tanto en la Vida como en la Muerte"- me habló Stan.**

 **-¡BAH! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme? ¿Van intentar lincharme de nuevo en esta época en donde se tienen que perdonar las ofensas? ¡JA! No me hagas reír. A mí nada me va a pasar- estoy totalmente seguro de mis palabras hasta que una flecha en llamas roza mi oreja derecha.**

 **-¡AHÍ ESTÁ ESE MALDITO QUE DE NUEVO NOS DIO FALSAS ESPERANZAS!- para mi horrida desgracia, apareció una turba conformada por Yaoistas, especialmente las que son fanáticas del DIP, que estaban muy furiosas por la tomadura de pelo que les hice.**

 **-¡AGÁRRENLO!- todas gritaron y corrieron en mi dirección.**

 **-¡NO ESTO DE NUEVO!- enseguida comienzo a correr por mi vida esquivando lo que me tiraban.**

 **-Pues parece que no todos comparten tú mismo espíritu navideño y facilidad de perdonar las ofensas- los demás rieron al ver lo jodido que me encontraba.**


End file.
